ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Moicoiloi
Welcome aboard Moicoiloi! We're glad you wish to help develop Gagapedia, and hope you enjoy participating in its community as much as we do. As a new contributor however, you may feel a little overwhelmed by the sheer size and scope of this project... but don't worry, it will become easier and clearer as you go, and if you have any problems, there will always be other Gagapedians happy to help. Good luck and have fun! Tip: Sign your name on talk pages by adding four tildes (~~~~) after your question; this will automatically produce your username and the time, aiding the flow of discussion. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything :) ! -- HEyyy XxMjF (Talk) 06:03, October 7, 2010 Deletion Process First off, you have to realize that when you upload over someone else's photo, it's common courtesy to revert your edit, as opposed to trying to hide your mistakes. Second, when uploading, make sure when you upload images, they're not duplicates. hEyyy XxMjF 07:11, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :There have been roughly 3-4 instances where I've found a photo you've uploaded, that's a duplicate of another photo. When I say delete, I don't mean from a page, I mean a file. The wikia system tracks identical photos, and two are found, they are linked together. Next to that, I only delete unused photos. If a photo is in use, there's a low chance I'll delete it, unless it's on a wrong page, etc. :I don't remember deleting your The Singles page, but we already have a page for that, and when I did delete it, it's probably because we already had one. We don't need two articles with identical information. Make sure to double check before creating such pages. You can stop by my talk page and ask, one of the other more prominent users checks with me because he or she knows that having two pages with the same thing is redundant. :hEyyy XxMjF 04:32, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Born This Way I don't what you refer to "cd promotional digipack". The only commercial release of Born This Way are indeed a limited edition (See this page for OFFICIAL release). The digipack is in carboard rather then plastic. If you are reffering to the single you can buy anywhere, it's a limited edition yes :) It's a really cool package and I love it! M!KÆL 12:31, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Editing Before editing a page and publishing it I recommend doing either one of two things, or both. #Try using a sandbox page if you want to try new things or are unfamiliar with a certain template, etc. #Before hitting the publish button, check out the preview button to see if everything is as you want it. If not, go back and change it, or cancel. This'll make it easier on the team so we don't have to go through every edit to make sure nothing was lost in the process. hEyyy XxMjF 09:25, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Deletion Process 2.0 We already have a section on the Gagapedia dedicated to them. The information is pretty redundant. It's virtually what's already written. I would have guessed you just paraphrased that section into it's own and added the scenes where the dogs show up. hEyyy XxMjF 06:41, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :#Paraphrasing is an English term that means to restate or summarize a text, excerpt, passage, etc. It derives from the Latin term, "paraphrasis", which in turn is from the Greek para phraseïn, meaning "additional manner of expression". :#Haus Dogs :#I don't delete pages for no reason, there's always a reason to my actions. :hEyyy XxMjF 06:46, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Remixes I deleted the Born This Way (remix) page because it's useless as I put the remixes on the Born This Way (song). I created the remixes pages a couple of weeks ago and now, I merge them with the song page. Those pages were too small and hard to find for users. So, that's why. Also, expect a new set of rules and layout/guide when I'm done working on them. It's an ongoing process ;) M!KÆL 00:06, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Revamping We're currently working on a new system for songs/singles/etc. Sit tight and the final decisions will be applied. Until then, just wait. At least "Judas" can keep you company. hEyyy XxMjF 07:30, April 16, 2011 (UTC) iTunes Hello! The "Composer" label is actually "Writer" so "Lady Gaga..." or you might want to write "Stefani Germanotta", depend on your taste. There's no label for producer from what I know. Hope this help :) M!KÆL 01:51, June 25, 2011 (UTC) The composers (writers) for the remixes are the same as the song. The only difference is that the song was remixed so unless you have a space for producer, there's no visible difference. M!KÆL 13:12, June 26, 2011 (UTC) For TEOG remixes, so far, only the Cahill Club Remix was released (that I know of) as B-side to the single in Germany. On Gaga's website, there is no date for "The Remixes" EP or CD so I don't know. Stay tuned on that. For what album or "title" you should pick depend on the way you use iTunes and listen to music. I personnally like to use official name or make myself a compilation like I don't know "The Fames - Remixes". As the remixes on the GP, we only list official remixes. But some have like a "Club" or "Radio" mix so we it's 2 remixes but we write it as "Guéna LG (Club, Radio)" for example. For BTW, yes it's a misprint (the cross) but it's a printing issue.. some edition are fine and other have this slight misprint (track list). For the cross as the end of the booklet, I have yet to receive my deluxe in physical form but I saw that someone uploaded the booklet with it so I reverted the image "cross-free" as I can't confirm it and from what you tell me, it's not real. For the outtakes, I think most of them (if not all) are available on Youtube :) M!KÆL 13:55, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Scheiße If you'll notice on the page, it says "alternate legal titles" not "alternate fan-made unknown pronunciation titles". On Gaga's BMI, "Scheibe" is registered under "Scheiße" as well as "Scheisse". hEyyy XxMjF 19:57, July 4, 2011 (UTC) When you make edits of the captions on pictures, please use correct grammar. ??? I never added false Hedi Slimane Photos or Nick Knight. My account is saved on my LapTop and my brothers may have accesed it. I am a responsible User. Plus, what were the false photos? Coloured photos? If so, my brother has a collection of photoshoped Nick Knight photos. So next time look out. SOMEBODY NEEDS TO BLOCK BADKIDS 101. Whoever it is is wrecking Gagapedia. Adding fake photos, wrecking pages. It's ridiculous. Warwick Saint Due to the fact that there are so many photos from that shoot, we just got a couple from each style. If people were still interested, they would be able to know what styles to look for. hEyyy XxMjF 17:46, August 1, 2011 (UTC)`` Remixes I'm not positive as I wasn't working on that section, but from what I know, each type is listed in the parenthesis. Meaning there is no 'regular remix', there are just the 'club remix', 'radio edit', etc. hEyyy XxMjF 19:40, August 1, 2011 (UTC)